


I like this arm

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just some humor, M/M, krolia is a scary mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Krolia sees something she wishes she hadn't, and now she has something to hold her favorite flowers.





	I like this arm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of humor.

It certainly wasn’t the way Keith had planned on coming clean with Krolia about his relationship with Shiro, but as many things that happened in his life, it was a happy little coincidence. 

Well, as much of a coincidence as kissing his boyfriend really could be, after all. 

It wasn’t as though they had hidden the relationship from her, to begin with. No, it was more that the two had been so torn between their own emotions and hang-ups that when the walls began to come down after they began to make their way back to earth, after Keith had held Shiro tight as the man sobbed his loss into Keith’s neck, after that first awkward clash of teeth and lips and absolute devotion, it just became—

It just became part of them. It wasn’t something that they needed to explain to the others, because it was always there to _begin_ with. It wasn’t something that needed a name, because Keith was Keith, and Shiro was Shiro, and that was all that was important.

Still, Keith probably should have mentioned it to Krolia before she accidentally saw something she may not have been prepared to witness. Because, while a happy little coincidence it may have been for Keith (saving him from a rather awkward conversation he would have been happy not to have) it certainly wasn’t so for _Shiro_.

“Mom, really—please give Shiro his arm back.”

There was something between cool indifference and feral fury in her eyes, like a cat with the mouse caught under her paw. Keith could certainly understand why Shiro was happy enough to have his entire back pressed against the wall, shaking his head in Keith’s vague direction with every word Keith tried to add. 

There was already sweat beading down Shiro’s neck and forehead, and Keith knew that this was the man who had fought aliens and monsters with his bare hands in the Arena. This was the man who had died and come back, who had remembered every word that Keith said and every screech of their blades and every moment of pain. They had both survived everything the world threw at them.

The last thing that Keith expected would actually kill Shiro was something as simple as his _mother_.

So, the sweat dripped and Krolia _glared_.

He was also pretty sure that Krolia could see it, or _smell_  it, and when Keith reached out to grab Shiro’s arm from his mother’s vice-like grip, she took in a deep sniff.

Shiro grew even stiller, if that was even _possible_. 

“C’mon, mom. We weren’t making out—it was barely anything.” It was a peck done without even thought, without pause, and without remembering just who was in the room with them. 

“Barely anything, hm?” There was a snarl to her words and she wagged Shiro’s limp prosthetic towards Shiro, almost as though she were baiting him. “Come on, then. If it was barely anything then Shiro can come get his arm.”

Shiro straightened up and, with one look at Keith and then to his arm, managed to stutter out, “Y—you can ha—have it.” 

Krolia smiled, her teeth wickedly sharp, and pulled her pack off her back with her empty hand. “Thank you for that, _Shiro_. I’m sure I’ll find something suitable to do with it. I think it'll make a nice vase, don't you?”


End file.
